indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Kshatriya (Arjuna das): Vedic Hero - Game Design Document
Kshatriya: Vedic Hero By Brahman Games Revision: 1.0.0 Game Engine: Unity3d Programming language: C# Graphics: 2D = Overview = Theme / Setting / Genre 2D adventure game with Kshatriya (vedic samurai swordsman) as main Hero. Game uses different elements from Vedic (Indian) religion/culture. Core Gameplay Mechanics Brief As game is to be published on Android OS, so input will be done using touch-pad. Aside from game menu/setting etc (other UI) screens (siddhis/mantras/kavachas/skills/inventory/character stats), in game itself player is supposed to have three main areas for input: - In the bottom-left corner: touch-area which will register touch/movements of left-hand fingertip – “Movement input area” (MIA). Moving or keeping a finger to the left of center of MIA will move character to that direction: touch/hold to the left should move character left, and touching right are of MIA will move character to right side of screen. Touching in upper side of MIA should let character jump (as there will be platforms/things like boxes/barrels etc unto which Hero can jump. Also Hero should be able to jump on enemies and using “become too heavy siddhi” (garima) will push enemy top to down to death. - Bottom-right corner of the screen: touch area to let Hero attack enemy. Also it is used as action “button” to interact with NPC (guru/master of Hero etc) to talk with him, get new quests etc. - Bottom-middle area of screen: should have some quick slots for bottles (health/prana recovery) and for selecting skills (siddhis/mantras/auras etc). - Also, screen would use Physics RayCast hits to detect touch areas. Touching some area when any of “magic balls” skills are selected will release a projectile/magic-ball to that direction, supposedly to hit/kill enemy there. Targeted platforms Game will be published in Android markets (Google Play, Yandex store etc). We expect to get income from selling game on Android stores. Monetization model At first, game will be published for some price like 1$ (or probably more: time will define it) per game. So it is expected to get as many users/players/buyers as possible, not setting a price too high. Also we may even increase the price later (we may decide to switch to 3d, though it will take quite much time and will require more resources: assets, 3d-graphics with and without animations etc), though it can be separate product (or sequel). If time will pass, and we will receive no income at all, then we can try making game Ad-ware (showing ads). I suggest using Unity Ads (video). Each player can see up to 25 ads in a day (by Unity ads rules), and income expected is around 6$-12$ per 1000 views (impressions). Though it may be lower, even 1$ for each video 1000 ads shown. Also, it can be not the best solution as player may see some nice game ad and will install and play advertised game/app instead of our game. So we can try other ads (text ads, like Google ads), not video ads. All that requires programming. If we will add video-ads, then they will be rewarded. By watching ad player should get some benefit like more gold, more experience, level up, new skills etc (we may allow player to choose). Thus player will not feel cheated/abused for watching ads say, every hour. Project Scope - Cost: How much will it cost? We expect to use free resources from internet. However, we would require some 2d graphics work (person who knows Photohop etc may be required): to make background images (tiles), to edit images of deities/gods (this is supposed to be mythological game, player will travel in time and space unto different planets. They are all inhabited according to Vedic/Indian cosmology). Everyone of us collaborate on “Revenue Sharing” conditions. This means we have zero budget, but expect to earn money after publishing game and selling it. Income will be shared among game designers (programmers/graphics designers etc) according to “Profit Sharing document”. - Time Scale: How long will it take to make this game? It is hard to calculate that. Version without ads can be released after payed version (ads-free). Let’s say it will take 2 years. It can be faster or slower, depending on team. - Now consists of Indubhushan das. Author of idea, junior manager, and main programmer. Programmer and graphics designer also are required, at least. Influences (Brief) - That’s is a relatively simple game with similar theme: swordsman if fighting different enemies. We can make our 2d game as simple as this game. Thus, at least we are sure to have the game completed and published. - Another nice game, in which one can play as swordsman, though can also use magic. There are level-ups in game (to increase maximum health, maximum magic: in our game we will use prana (prana means “life force”, yogis can use their prana to control material elements/things, other living beings) points instead, increase attack/defense etc). Player also has many magic skills available, which are possible to acquire by reading magic books (they can be found in libraries on game levels, can drop from enemies, or can be bought for money from Witch). We want something similar, though, it will be vedic (indian version, as game is mostly targeted for Indian people). Though, instead of magic we will mostly use the term “Siddhi”. Siddhi means “mystical perfection”, which can be attained by proper practice of yoga. Number of siddhis vary according to different sources. Some say there are 64 kinds of siddhis, others say there are 32 of them. Still, in indian philosophical book Shrimad-Bhagavatam (Bhagavan means Supreme Personality of Godhead of Indian pantheon: Vishnu, Narayana, Rama or Krishna: different avataras are same one God, though in many forms. However, Kshatriya, Hero of our game is a devotee of Krishna) there is a description how 18 siddhis (8 from Krishna, and 10 from mode of goodness, “sattva”) can be obtained by worshipping Krishna (who has all siddhis and can give some of them to his devotees). To get access to Siddhis, everyone requires a spiritual master or guru. And that guru must be a devotee himself. Thus, we will have one NPC in a game, which will be like Cain of Diablo, who will have the name “Krishna das”. Krishna das should look like some sage, monk, probably with beard (or without) – he should look old. Krishna das will be a person who will give quests to or Hero, Kshatriya, named “Arjuna das”. Though, Arjuna was archer, in our game Arjuna das is just following in the footsteps of Arjuna (das means “servant”), using sword instead of bow (it is because we have free 3d samurai model from assets store, but not archer model). Name of sword will be Nandaki (“sword of God Vishnu”), though other swords are possible to use also. Sword Nandaki should be received from guru Krishna das after performing “save the cow” quest. We will require graphics artist to change the texture of the cow 3d model, so that different locations of cow’s body will have pictures of different vedic gods. It is believed that gods live in different parts of human’s and cow’s body. “Save the cow” is the important quest, because Krishna’s planet is called Go-loka: “Go” means cow, “loka” means planet (“location”): Supreme planet of spiritual world Vaikuntha, Goloka Vrindavana is a planet of cows. It is a duty of politicians to protect the cows from being killed (some states of Indian may put person to jail for killing a cow). Politicians get orders from philosophers, and in our game Arjuna das is such “politician” (Kshatriya caste/varna person), who gets orders from his advisor, Krishna das. Krishna das is exclusively devoted to Lord Krishna, so he has ideals to save cows from being slaughtered. But according to the story, cows became being slaughtered for meat because personified sin, Kali-purusha was abusing the holy cow around 5000 years ago, when Kali-yuga (most degraded age in which we live) started. Krishna das will teach Arjuna das a siddhi to travel in time and space, so Arjuna das will have to go back in time over 5000 years ago, and to protect the cow from being beated. In this level/quest, there will be a few kinds of enemies who will try to kill the Surabhi (Kamadhenu) cow, and Arjuna das will have to protect it. After all waves of enemies will be stopped (enemies killed), he will return to village to Krishna das and receive an artifact “Nandaki Sword of Vishnu”. We will not allow Books to be sold in our games. Knowledge of siddhis (magic etc) is a vedic knowledge, and it is available for free to any sincere person. Arjuna das is a sincere person, and Krishna das is a bona-fide spiritual master (it is said: after millions of lifetimes in material universe in different forms of life (there are 8 400 000 forms), a fortunate person meets a bona-fide spiritual master and starts serving him, such a soul is very rare). Instead, different siddhis will be received from Krishna das after Arjuna will have level-ups. Game should have experience system: when enemy is hit/killed, Arjuna das receives experience fighting against evil forces. When certain number of experience is gained, Arjuna das receives level up. Then these points can be used in dialogues with Krishna das to let him initiate his disciple into different siddhis of different levels: same siddhi/magic can have different levels. Leveling up system will be as following. Just like in Diablo Hero can come to the witch and buy a book of certain magic kind for some gold, similarly, in Kshatriya: Vedic Hero game Arjuna das should touch “action button” (when Arjuna is near guru,” attack button” is replaced into “talk button”), and a menu will appear. - “Quests”. Talking on this subject, Krishna das will tell some stories, and will ask to perform some quests, for some rewards (unique artifacts). Also, Arjuna das should be allowed to see available quests even when he doesn’t talk to guru (he simply remembers that, but for player it is good to read them sometimes, to know where to go, what to do etc). - “Siddhis”. Talking on this subject will open leveling up system. Price for the skill/siddhi is level up points (experience). Some siddhis will appear without having any experience. It is good to fight using magic, and not with sword/metal. In vedas, there are two terms: Astra and Shastra. Astra means weapon (say, sword like Nandaki), and Shastra means “spiritual weapon” or mantra. Some mantras can be used to attack enemies. This science is not so widespread, and probably there are very few people/yogis who can indeed control elements with his prana (power of thought etc). It is true that some people can move things simply by looking on them. So in our game, Hero will have skills to create some elements by chanting mantras of chakras of those elements. Opening chakras and attaining siddhis are related, so there is another subject – “chakras”, to talk about with guru. - “Chakras”. There are 7 main chakras (some say there are more). Just like there are 7 colors of rainbow, 7 notes in music, 7 days of week (and each day has own planet with own demigod, say, Sunday is “day of sun” etc). It can be a coincidence though, but 7 chakras are indeed connected with 7 material elements. 5 elements are gross, and 2 elements are subtle. Still there is 8th element – false ego, and 9th element is soul, 10th element is SuperSoul or God (in this game it is Krishna). o 1st Chakra: chakra or wheel of earth element. Its mantra is LAM. In our game, guru can give knowledge of manifesting and throwing of earth-balls unto demoniac enemies. There will be different levels of this magic. We can make it simple: one earthball will cost 1 prana-point, though damage of earthball is just 1 also (enemy of first level can have 10 health points, so 10 earth-balls should hit him to be killed with level 1 magic). / Also, this chakra will have another “magic” or siddhi: earth-aura (think of it as smoke, magical earth particles which consume enemy attack points). This means “aura” of “magic shield” will appear around Hero, and if someone will hit Hero, still some attacks will be reflected by this aura. However, to make it look more natural, instead of taking health away, prana will be taken away. To invoke this magic may also cost just one prana point. When it is activated, for example, level 1 enemy will hit Hero, and enemy’s attack is 2 points. One point will be taken away from health, and one point from prana. Stronger enemies will have higher attack (more points taken away after each hit), but higher siddhis/magic levels will also have higher protection. These auras cannot protect completely from attack. (There will be another magic: prana shield, which will consume any attack points, and will not allow health to be taken away; though prana will also be taken away. For example, one prana point will consume 2 attack points, one higher level of prana-shield, 3 attack points will be consumed per prana-point etc)… Color of this chakra is red (in rainbow), but we will use brown/gray color for earth-balls (so that’s color of earth). These balls can be made by using particle-system of Unity3d. Balls have colliders, when collider hits enemy, enemy’s health points are taken away. Health can be shown visually as some number or health bar above enemy. o 2nd Chakra. Its mantra is VAM. After meditating on VAM in presence of guru (he should be in village near Krishna deity), guru will also give two siddhis: one attack skill, and one defense skill. Associated element of chakra is Water. It is not so easy to throw water… So in our game, Hero will throw “frozen water”, ice balls unto enemies to freeze them. Freeze lasts for some time, some seconds, then enemy will again be able to move after unfrozen. Defense skill of this mantra/chakra is ice/cold aura/shield. Color of balls should be color of ice: shining white. o 3rd Chakra. Its element is fire, and mantra is RAM. Game Diablo has fireballs (also firewalls, fire ring – we can also think of adding that, but later), this magic is also in game Heroes of Might and Magic (though not so nice-looking). So, guru will teach fireball siddhi, and fire-aura siddhi (it will consume ice balls thrown by enemies unto Hero; or will reduce freeze time, if Hero becomes frozen). Color of fireballs should be red/orange (though fire can be of many other colors, and we can think of changing fireball colors according to magic levels up). o 4th Chakra: mantra YAM, element is wind/air. It is hard to think of “wind balls”, so this chakra will have “poison balls” instead. Hero will throw poisonous balls unto enemies to reduce their health. YAM aura is to protect against poison. o 5th Chakra: Mantra is HAM, element is space. Space and prana are sometimes synonyms, thus attack of this element will throw “prana balls”, which will steal prana from enemies. This is a unique skill, which doesn’t have any prana cost: to throw such prana-ball costs 0 (zero) prana points. Here also goes prana-shield (prana-aura), which was described above. o 6th Chakra: Mantra is UM, element is mind. It is more subtle, but still a physical element. Attack skill of this chakra will be a “energy ball”, which will “steal” health points from enemy when it hits him (1 prana-point is taken away). Defensive aura of this chakra will be “energy shield” which will increase health points as time passes. It is also a unique skill, as it doesn’t consume prana-points: cost of activating “energy shield” is 0 (zero). o 7th Chakra: mantra AUM (OM), element: intelligence. According to some gurus, chanting this AUM mantra can make one attain 8 major siddhis and 32 minor siddhis. At least “level one” of mantra AUM is required to access siddhis from siddhis menu. - “Kavachas”. At least two can be added into a game: o Nrisimha kavacha o Narayana kavacha They can be used to get some protection from enemies. Basically they are just kinds of mantras. - “Mantras” o Here go different mantras, usually for different deities/Gods/avatars, so chanting mantras of the deities can give benefits from those deities. Yes, there will be deities’ statues on levels/planets. Mantras should be more powerful when they are chanted near their deities. To add these, we will first have to see what 2d art of deities we can include into game, then we can consider mantras for them also. o Here can be mantras for deities in our solar planetary system o As Hero is worshipping Krishna, here should also be “Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare, Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare” mahamantra. When Hero chants it at the time of death, then he goes back home to Godhead (to Krishna’s eternal supreme planet). - In this game, statues can be built in kingdoms, and statues (worshippable objects) are found on the maps. In our game, worshipping statues can give experience, give level up, health, prana, level up attack / defense. Project Description (Brief): This is a story of vedic hero, who performs quests, get experience, levels up, chants mantras and receives siddhis (mystical perfections). After all quests and levels completed, Hero goes back home to Godhead to Goloka Vrindavana (planet of Krishna). There is no sin on the side of this Kshatriya. Arjuna das is like Arjuna, is just performing the orders of God (through guru Krishna das) to fight with demoniac creatures, and there is no sin killing them. Project Description (Detailed) Important part of game is siddhis. Here is the list of siddhis which we consider adding to the game: - Bhuta-Jaya Siddhi. Mastery of Elements. If Hero gets level up, he can go to guru, and in Siddhis menu choose “Bhuta-Jaya Siddhi” to attain through meditation. This siddhi doesn’t require mantra AUM level 1, unlike other siddhis. Player can choose any way to Level-Up Bhuta-Jaya siddhi. If Bhuta-Jaya siddhi is not mastered (at least level 1), then Chakras menu can’t be accessed. After 1st level of Bhuta-Jaya siddhi is mastered, Hero can open Chakras menu, and choose any of 7 chakra mantras to meditate upon. Chakra points are required to open any chakra (means to meditate on it to attain attack sill or defensive aura etc). - Extreme tolerance to hot and cold - To be immune to the effects of the elements: Not burned by fire, not drowned by water, immune to poisons, etc. - To be "unconquerable": Invulnerability - Prana-Jaya Siddhi. That is mastery of prana. This simply recovers prana points. It is similar to prana-balls, though here prana points are recovered even if no balls are thrown unto enemy. Simply time passes by, and prana points are recovered, say, 1 prana point recovered per 3 seconds (level 1). - Vashitvam siddhi. It is a power of taming animals and bringing them under Hero’s control. Also it is making enemy creatures obedient to Hero’s orders. We should look for free 3d models of animals, and if there are any, we add them into game. These animals can become friends of Hero, and fight for him (sacrifice their lives). Also, another version of this siddhi should allow controlling enemies. So thus say, Hero can apply this siddhi unto zombie, and he will also become a friend of Hero and will fight against other zombies etc. "The ability to control others" - This siddhi offers a kind of mental influence over those around you and is touched on in some forms of psychic invisibility. Psychic invisibility requires a kind of single-minded clarity of thought in order to manifest the effect, either by summoning and manipulating large amounts of psychic energy to envelop the object or person that you wish to turn invisible, or to send clear telepathic signals out to influence those nearby. The power of Command: Giving orders that are absolutely obeyed. - Knowing the minds of others (Telepathy/Empathy) - Ishitvam Siddhi. Yogi can restore life to dead. Well, this is a siddhi of Krishna das. When unfortunately Arjuna das is killed in a game, Krishna das will apply Ishitvam Siddhi '''to bring Arjuna das back to life. Ishita-Siddhi: "The ability to control the elements" - This siddhi offers the practitioner the power to manipulate elemental forces for such practical effects as to produce fire from air, or to "dive into the earth as if it were water, or climb upon the air as though it were earth." - Prakamya Siddhi: become invisible. If textures of samurai’s clothes etc can be made transparent (by setting alpha channel of color), then we add this siddhi. "The ability to obtain whatever is desired" - This siddhi can be interpreted in many ways, but I believe it relates to the ability to generate perfect mental focus and irresistible will power that allows you to achieve your goals: An inner mental mastery. This is a gateway ability, required for the practical exploration of all the other siddhis. - Prapti Siddhi. This can allow Hero to pick up any item being distant from it. (In Diablo is it called telekinesis?). This siddhi is clairvoyance (In Diablo it is infravision: to see behind walls etc). It also can cure all diseases: restores health points by using prana points. To make it different from “energy shield” (which costs zero Prana-points), this skill will restore good percentage of health immediately (% will increase on higher levels of skill, and price will also reduce). "The ability to touch the moon with one's finger " - This siddhi removes changes the relationship between two locations. A psychic power associated with this siddhi includes teleportation / To travel at the speed of thought. Easy grasping by hand of any object however far it may be. - Anima siddhi: makes Hero as small as atom. Well, we will not do precisely this. Simply his height will reduce a little, so that he still can fight with sword. This siddhi offers the practitioner the practical knowledge and understanding of the most delicate interconnections of matter, space and energy, and the ability to manipulate it. A psychic power associated with this siddhi is the ability to control the density of an object or ones body such that one could '''walk through solid matter (in game: walk through walls or any gameobject). - Mahima siddhi. Hero grows in size (not so much to become like mountain). We can’t make Hero grow much, because he will still need to hit properly enemies (normally they are of almost same height). A psychic power associated with this siddhi is clairvoyance (why?) (literally: "Far Seeing"). http://www.allthingspsychic.com/howtoattainsiddhi.html - Laghima siddhi: Become weightless. Rigidbody (?) should simply turn of gravity, set weight to zero. Then pressing up on Movement Input controller should simply rise Hero in air. Also there must be possibility for him to descend down, so button “down” must be activated under center of movement-controller area… This siddhis allows travel in sky. We can make it connected to 4th and/or 5th chakra(s), which also relate to air/space. "The ability to become lighter than air and fly at will " - A psychic power associated with this siddhi is the ability is Levitation. - Garima siddhi: become heavy as mountain. When this siddhi is activated, if Hero jumps on the head of enemy, enemy should be pressed down to death (killed), or health to be taken away due to much weight. - Kamavasyita-Siddhi: "The ability to obtain anything from anywhere " - A psychic power associated with this siddhi is the ability of Materialization: the ability to condense physical matter of any desired shape and form. It is said to be the highest of the eight primary siddhis, and contains many subtle and combined variations of the other seven. - Kama-rupa siddhi: take any form. We can allow Hero to take form of enemies, animals etc. So samurai can become zombie, troll, skeleton etc (all skills/characteristics remain same, just look is different). - Parakaya-pravesha siddhi: similar to Kama-rupa. Allows transferring a soul into dead body of enemy and animate/possess it. The ability to enter the bodies of others and experience things through their senses. - The ability to choose the time of ones own death. - Witnessing and participating in the pastimes of the Gods. (Best guess: the ability to see and cross between dimensions) - Alchemy. Kind of siddhi, which can allow converting metal into gold. Simply we will have to allow metal drop from killed enemies, and Hero can turn that into gold. Gold can be used to buy health potions, prana-potions, and regeneration-potions (restore both health points and prana-points). - Kaya-vyuha siddhi. Taking as many bodies as Hero likes to exhaust all karma in one life. It is higher level siddhi, which can allow samurai to multiply into more samurais. - Knowledge of planets/stars. This is important siddhi for Hero to attain, so that he can travel in space to other planets, and perform quests there etc (or just fight on levels of those planets). In Vedas there are 14 planetary systems, which is similar to Abrahamic religions which speak about 7 lands and 7 heavens. Vedas say about 7 higher planetary systems, and 7 lower planetary systems (mostly hellish). - Darduri siddhi. Flying. Similar to laghima. Probably should depend on laghima. - Kamachari: move to any place (in Diablo it is teleport). Also, this siddhi is necessary to go to other planets (lokas). (In Diablo that is “town portal”). - Vayu siddhi: floating in the air. Same as Darduri, depends on laghima. - Time travel siddhi. It is not found anywhere in a scriptures, though, idea of time travel (“time machine”), is there is in science fiction etc. So no one stops us from allowing such mental experiment to travel in past, and perform quests at that time. - To be immune to the effects of hunger and thirst: The cells of the body metabolize energy directly from the energy of the akasha surrounding us without the need of food to create chemical energy inside the body. - Clairaudience: To hear things from distant locations = Quest/Levels: = Destroy demoniac tobacco plant This is a quest on some lower planet (maybe hellish?). There grows a demoniac tobacco plant, which is a “heart” of all tobacco plants in universe. Destroying it will stop any tobacco plants in universe to grow. Story about such demoniac tobacco plant is found in Buddhist scriptures. Guru, Krishna das, will tell the story about this plant to Arjuna das, and after receiving it, Arjuna has to travel to the planet with that plant (both in time and space). Buddhists also believe that smoke of such plant can lead one to hell. So destroying it will save many people from hell, and also will allow saints to live a better life (its smoke poisons Earth and other planets). Destroy demoniac vodka barrel This is another quest inspired by Buddhist scriptures. Many kalpas (very long periods of time, in story they are equal to duration of universe’s existence) ago, some demon took 9 components and created vodka (alcohol drink) from them. Thus people became addicted to it instead of path of Buddha. So the quest is to go back in past time, and destroy that demoniac vodka barrel. Once it is destroyed, there will be no vodka (any alcohol drinks) in universe, thus people will be saved from hell. “Save Jesus” quest This is certainly a Christian ideal, that Jesus shouldn’t have been killed. Jesus told his disciples: “Go buy the swords”. He felt the danger that he can be caught and thus crucified. So if we can get 2d (or even 3d) graphics/picture of Jesus, we can make a quest level based on that. Enemies will come for Jesus to catch and crucify him, they will come in waves. And Hero must get the sword and fight with enemies and protect Jesus. Accomplishing this quest, Hero will get “full armor of God” (6 items, list can be found in Bible). Protect deities There will be levels on which enemies will come to destroy deities. Enemies should be killed, statues – protected. Destroy enemy statues Now in a game there is a placeholder: Lenin 3d statue which serves as enemy statue. Well, out of respect to atheists, we will have to replace them with statues of demons etc. So demoniac statues are to be destroyed, together with the waves of enemies. = What sets this project apart? = First, it is an effort to make a good game with skills/level-up systems, which is similar to many well known games, but which one will use elements from Vedic religion. We can find different siddhis already in some games, though philosophical books give a larger list of them, so these are fresh ideas. We hope to make this 2d game successful, and then make 3d version of it. = Assets Needed = - 2D (3D?) 2d pictures of vedic deities. Statues of deities/gods will be on different planets/levels. For example, on Satya-loka (Brahma-loka), planet of Brahma, there will be statues of Lord Brahma. On Indra-loka planet there would be statues of Indra (god of rain, god of paradise). On Chandra-loka – deities of Chandra (god of moon). Though, probably it could be more interesting if after accomplishing levels on certain planets, hero would give siddhis as reward. But first we need a list of deities, then we can relate them to siddhis. - Characters List - We need at least guru 3d model. Though it can be in 2d also. - Environmental Art - We may need background pictures for village (that’s a place where Hero starts his adventures), levels/planets etc. Arts like grass, trees, bushes, flowers, clouds, sun, moon, stars (for night) may be required. - 3d/Animation Till present, game was developed in 3d. However, it soon became clear that there are not enough free resources (even 3d models of deities), so it was decided to convert game to 2d (still to be done). We now use free 3d assets of samurai and troll, with animations (walk, attack, get hit, die, jump). They will also be used in final version of game, just look will be from the side. We can also use Carnegie Mellon University’s free fbx animations database (over 2500). - Sound No sound at the moment. Sounds for enemies might be added (hit, die, magic). Sounds for Hero also: hit, die, throw magic ball, activate aura/siddhi etc. Maybe it is good idea to add some background music.